The new Peperomia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Josephus van der Velden, in Sint-Oedenrode, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Peperomia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during February 2007
The seed parent is the unpatented variety referred to as Peperomia deppeana. The pollen parent is an unnamed variety of Peperomia quadrifolia, The new variety was discovered in July 2007 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the February crossing, in a commercial nursery at Sint-Oedenrode, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘HOPE’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial nursery Sint-Oedenrode, The Netherlands in the Summer of 2008 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.